headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Automobile
Category:ArticlesCategory:VehiclesCategory:Land vehicles | image = | continuity = Various | type = Various | model = Various | class = Various | manufacturer = Various | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = }} Types of automobiles Bus A bus is a big vehicle that fits lots of people inside of it. It is used as a means of public transportation. Think of it as kind of a big taxicab, but far less costly. Buses that transport children to schools are of course referred to as school buses. By and large, traveling by bus is a rather mundane experience, but you never know... sometimes you might find that one of your fellow passengers gets easily irritated and transforms into a giant, green rage monster. It's been known to happen. Dairy truck A dairy truck is an industrial vehicle, but is usually a modified version of a standard truck. It's function is to transport dairy products from a bottling facility to residences. In the Marvel Universe, a man named Scheuring used a dairy truck as a surveillance vehicle while spying on Peter Spaulding, Aaron Stack and the Hulk. Dragster Dune buggy A dune buggy is a four-wheeled motorized vehicle generally used for recreational purposes. On the Syfy television series Defiance, there are futuristic variations of a standard dune buggy called "rollers". These vehicles come in various shapes and sizes and usually include extensive armored plating, and sometimes weaponry. Rollers are particularly useful when traversing the rough terrain of the Badlands in old Missouri. Fire engine Jeep Limousine * Wolverine Vol 2 76: Ronald Parvenue owned a limousine that brought himself and Lady Deathstrike to Ottawa on the trail of Wolverine, who had sought shelter with Heather McNeil Hudson. He had his driver circle Hudson's home all morning until Lady Deathstrike was ready to ambush Wolverine. Police squad car Every district that has a functioning police force makes use of police squad cars. This includes municipal police departments as well as county sheriffs and state troopers. Traditionally, a police car is a white four-dour sedan with black markings down the side, which includes a star or shield-shaped symbol on the doors indicating the department it corresponds to as well as jurisdiction. Police cars, or cop cars, are also distinguished by flashing red and blue lights on the roof that may also be accompanied by a loud alarm to alert other motorists to their presence. Race car A race car is a car that someone drives in races. Hope that clears it up. They go really fast, make a lot of noise, and often get into crashes. When one feels the need to stop, they pull off the track, where a bunch of guys in matching coveralls scramble about, changing tires and so-forth. Taxicab A taxicab is a vehicle for hire chauffeured by a driver that will ferry passengers to a desired destination for a nominal fee, which is charged based upon distance (usually by the ¼ or ½ mile). In modes of public transport, the pick-up and drop-off locations are determined by the service provider, not by the passenger, although demand responsive transport and share taxis provide a hybrid bus/taxi mode. Van Models ; Lotus Seven: A Lotus Seven is an open-top, two-seater sports car that was popular during the 1950s. It was in production from 1957-1972. In comics, a young James Howlett owned a Lotus Seven. He was driving it on the day that he was gunned down and captured by agents of the Weapon X Program. Wolverine Vol 2 76 ; Pontiac Firebird: The Pontiac Firebird is an automobile which was built by the Pontiac division of General Motors between 1967 and 2002. On the 1982-1986 TV series Knight Rider, the Knight Industries Two-Thousand, aka, KITT, was a specially designed Pontiac Trans Am equipped with an artificial intelligence, a Tri-Helical Plasteel 1000 molecularly bonded shell and was capable of speeds in excess of 300 miles per hour. Specific automobiles * Batmobile * Chas Chandler's taxicab * K.A.R.R. * K.I.T.T. * Redbird * Sandcrawler * Skrull slave truck References ----